


Blueberry Cadillac(一)

by Yifengxiazhui



Category: Blueberry Cadillac
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22570540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yifengxiazhui/pseuds/Yifengxiazhui





	Blueberry Cadillac(一)

比弗利山庄少爷罗渽民✖️美国特警黄仁俊

喋血事件穿插成人暴力美学

“你说把你扔上斗兽场，我投个十万刀能赚回多少？”

“我他妈能赚个屁！你要再乱说话我就把你扔到妈妈桑那！我绝对能让你成为四五十岁老女人梦寐以求的天菜少男！”

七月下旬，太平洋沿岸地区扑面而来的亚热带季风拂动大片棕榈叶，潮汐卷携浅海处一些漂亮的水母上岸。罗渽民正拿着冲浪板准备迎接新一轮海潮，被突然冲上来的足有脸盆大小的透明水母吓到

他小时候喜欢拿着锅铲到海边去惨害这些无辜而致命的生物，一下一下插在水母身上，剜出水母的软体组织再填回去。直到某一天罗渽民被苟延残喘的巨型水母努力从肛门喷出毒液溅到了他身上，迅速引起的荨麻疹把罗渽民吓得不轻，赶紧跑回家哭着跪在地上跟保镖说自己快死了，罗渽民这才乖乖听话，不再拿尚存一息的水母开玩笑

罗渽民小小年纪就有奇怪的施虐倾向，他们家人也不曾预料到，或者说，预料到了也不会管——罗爸在美国做着“明面”上的牛奶加工和石油生意，罗妈在地中海游艇宽阔的白色甲板上用全身挑选来自全世界各地的年轻小伙子。

小小年纪的罗渽民第一次看到妈妈穿着白色绸质睡袍，上半身的领子被晒得发着古铜亮光的双臂勾起，堪堪露出与荧光色比基尼错开的Bikini Line，一手揽着精壮的肉体，一边觥筹交错间还不忘照顾自己的儿子

“罗渽民啊，去泳池旁跟哥哥们玩水吧”

说一不二，罗渽民听话地走到泳池旁，观看那些让妈妈着迷的躯体

罗渽民不知道为什么古铜色的肌肤最为性感，他看着那些男壮往身上涂抹亮晶晶的夏威夷黑鬼，直射在北回归线上刺目的阳光通过一块块亮晶晶的深色肌肉反射到渽民的眼睛里——

或许这能解释为什么长大后渽民的眼瞳颜色越来越深，他发誓绝对不是看片看的！

泳池中央有一块极具性暗示意味的水晶雕塑——那是一截女人下体，水柱从中腰处的一个小开孔流出，顺着脊柱线下滑至臀缝，再由被刻意精心打造过的鲍边分别引流至两侧大腿内部。那些平日里被权财侍奉惯的头牌们一个接一个将长得过分的舌头探向前端后穴

多年后的罗渽民再次想起只会觉得他们不过是低贱的洗脚俾罢了

这种香艳场景罗渽民曾经听小妈形容过，非要说这是怎样一种场景，可以这么形容：古埃及艳后克莱奥帕特拉坐在金碧辉煌的皇位上，半裸着上身、强悍的埃及年轻男人跪倒在这位倾国倾城的旷世肉感妖妇的石榴裙下。房顶垂吊下夺目的水晶吊灯散发出朦胧的浅黄灯光将每个欲求不满的人照个透亮，希望与女王蚀骨缠欢的愿望通过每个毛孔的不断扩张得到释放。如果这种欲望是实体，而且拥有名字，那么它应该被称之为费洛蒙——一种分泌自人类身上的化学物质，它能随风飘逸，借空气流动快速传播到各处，营造出可以让彼此愉悦的氛围；鎏金头饰触碰紧实的肌肉发出清脆响声。色、香、味、声，四种感官可以构造出一个淫靡荒诞的失乐园，将至高无上的宫殿变成情迷世界修罗场……

回过神来，罗渽民看着潮水渐渐褪去，瘫在沙滩上的水母能在潮湿季风的保护下不至于因为短时间内快速失水而亡

罗渽民掏出车钥匙，走向了他的宝贝——那台1966年限量版美国国旗蓝凯迪拉克Coupe de Ville敞篷版

黄仁俊亲切的称它为Blueberry

如果你要问对罗渽民而言黄仁俊和小蓝莓谁才是宝贝，那你必定会遭到他们的双重嫌弃

他俩曾在四下无人的PCH旁停下在车上干得干柴烈火奋不顾身，把车头左侧车胎都给弄爆了，让罗渽民心疼了好一阵子，让黄仁俊心疼又生气了好一阵子

你说谁是谁的宝贝，这不是一目了然吗？

PCH——太平洋海岸公路，是1号加州州道——达纳角和奥克斯纳德间的一段。是很美的风景道路，刚刚好贴着海岸线。左手一个大海，右手一个大山，一种世界我有的感觉，蜿蜒壮阔。

“这个时候伸开手感受对面的来风，可以清楚的感觉到美国大妞的爆乳和翘臀”

罗渽民决定不理他旁边那个飞叶子嗨了的酒友，但总是克制不住想要试一试的冲动

他最终左手把车，右手背抵在额头上方，感受着那股所谓能引起不合时宜的性冲动的海风。

罗渽民车开的很快，足有70迈，迎面吹来的风因为相对运行速度过大，不止强行将罗渽民微微并拢的手指撑开，还把他额头击打得生疼

这一切都不如黄仁俊那两坨一双手就可以包完的牛奶布丁和微微泛红的臀峰

果然，他们都喜欢那些大得在剧烈运动时能扇动一层层臀波的劲爆身材，而罗渽民恰好不喜欢

事实证明，像罗渽民这样的亚裔男人喜欢恰到好处的尺寸，便于掌控和接受身下人的臣服

那黄仁俊这个时候在干嘛？

比弗利山庄以“著名公众人物的居住地”而出名，这里不缺有钱人，每家每户至少要留10%的占地面积来修剪停机坪，平日里罗渽民也见惯了直升机从自己身边呼啸而过。此时罗渽民头顶上方，一架警用直升机正以同样的速度紧跟小蓝莓。

“不至于，黄仁俊”  
黄仁俊的黑人同事摘下信号屏蔽器对黄仁俊说  
“全段又不是只有你男朋友开那么快，赶着跟他一起回家吃饭呐？”  
黄仁俊默不作声，手里紧紧握着直升机操作杆，眼睛死死地盯着安静躺在罗渽民副驾驶上已经被喝了一半的至尊马爹利

有酒胆没酒量还开那么快的罗渽民不愧是黑帮老大之子，酒后飙车还带特警陪护也是头一次见

等到罗渽民安全把车开回车库，黄仁俊联系了地面控制中心把飞机停在了就近停机坪。在控制中心的转椅上休息的同时，他的同事又一次走过来和他搭话，顺便扔给他一听美式

“你跟那个男学生进行到哪一步了”  
黄仁俊拉开锁扣慢慢抿着咖啡，眼睛紧盯着监控显示屏，压根没正眼瞧他，更别说理会他的问题了。  
他同事嗤笑一声  
“我就说嘛，就算是黑帮之子，基因决定的东西有时候确实无法改变…”

黄仁俊听到这句话，瞬间把拿咖啡罐的手迅速换成左手，像一条迅猛准确的黑曼巴，用力拧了一下同事的裆。

这一举动果然成功惹怒了他同事  
“你他妈的在干嘛？！”  
说罢举起凳子要砸黄仁俊。黄仁俊也不躲，用小臂轻巧挡开后反手握住椅子腿往后一抛，最尖锐的椅角正好砸坏了他同事的影碟机。完事之后站起来正对着挑衅者，天真无邪的脸扬起高傲的下巴，用极其平静的眼神和语气说着最脏的话

“滚吧，你个鸡巴腥臭又不知好歹的东西”

等罗渽民洗完澡已经是半夜十二点了。他拿出手机想给黄仁俊发短信，却没想到锁屏信息被父亲的未接来电霸满

没到这个点，罗渽民的小兄弟都会因为黄仁俊而高高翘起——不是正在想他，就是正在干他。由于频率过高且次数固定，他的小兄弟也定下了这一令人尴尬的生物钟。罗渽民下体被粗糙的浴巾磨的不舒服，连窗帘都不拉，索性解开浴巾扔到床头柜上，同时接起了父亲的电话

“干嘛呢？这么晚才接我电话？”  
“洗澡”  
“现在收拾下行李，去一趟东京，我会派人在那接你”  
“我去那干嘛？”  
“我跟山口组秘密接洽，你先帮我安排一下住宿饮食，记住千万不能有任何盗摄工具和录音设备，防弹片要三层以上合成橡胶……”  
“有件事要你答应我”  
“什么？”  
“我要开迈凯轮F1”  
“钥匙在我书房历史类第三层”  
话音刚落，罗爸先挂断了电话

但罗渽民不在乎，他在乎的只是是否能在凌晨在东京街头飙车  
还有黄仁俊

等待接通的同时，罗渽民光着身子走向厕所，右手套在柱头随时待命

“喂？”  
“晚上好啊仁俊”他本来以为自己可以克制更久，但是黄仁俊对他而言甜腻的声音，引发了来自罗渽民体内一场旖旎粉橙色海啸  
“仁俊啊，我要去日本了哦”  
“要不要带一包蜜桃味泡澡粉我们一起用啊～”  
嘴上尽管是腻得让黄仁俊中耳道绒毛都僵直的声音，黄仁俊还是讲听筒拿远，继续仔细分辨来自罗渽民上面的嘴和下面的嘴发出的不同波段

“不用！啥跟啥啊？”  
“你去哪干嘛？”  
罗渽民手上动作越发粗鲁，大力套弄下表情管理却依然到位  
“我去帮我爸爸安排东京生意的洽谈，不会很久的”  
此时罗渽民在电话那头肆意宣泄着男性荷尔蒙，喘息变成若有若无的低吟，最后拔高声调变成光明正大的呻吟  
到达高潮时，罗渽民大腿内侧仿佛触电般发麻无力，他见状迅速划开手机免提，将手机放在洗手池上后，一手撑着马桶水箱，一手扶住粗大，将晶亮粘稠的液体尽可能洒落在马桶里  
但罗渽民这次用的是散弹枪，子弹飞的到处都是，毫无章法

黄仁俊就这么接受着罗渽民给自己带来的听觉享受而不为所动

“好了吗渽民？”

尽管罗渽民还没从脱力中恢复，但他依然强撑起自己还能用的左手捞过洗手台的手机，颤颤巍巍地拿起接听

“仁俊啊，等我回来一定要来找我”  
“我如果不能在开学前再跟你睡一次，我觉得我这一学期都不会好过了”  
“你屁股不是变翘了吗？是怎么回事？”  
………

“罗渽民，给你个建议，给我听好了啊”  
“嗯～”  
“收假前去洗洗脑子，顺便把沟壑洗了，洗干净精液再去学校”  
“还有，去了东京别给我惹事！”

黄仁俊无情挂断电话后，躺在马桶上的罗渽民瞬间清醒，四肢突袭的酸痛感让他痛不欲生。努力让自己的双腿适应重新站稳的感觉后，罗渽民清理完周边的污秽后迅速收拾行李

黄仁俊挂断电话后，取下磁卡，插入电脑进行基本的噪声和高频抑制后开始分析波段

数据分析显示，异常波段一直在以非常规手段监听着刚才他们两人的对话，原本眉毛就拧在一起的黄仁俊变得更加焦虑  
此时总部打来电话  
“黄仁俊，你是否已经了解此次任务的详细安排？”  
“是，长官”  
“收拾好个人物品后，凌晨一点在基地集合，届时会分发个人作战用具”  
“还有，不要向任何人透露你此行的目的，一切以保护人质为主”  
“是，长官”

罗渽民登上飞机时，太阳已经有了慢慢升起的迹象。他焦躁难耐地坐在头等舱不安的望向地平线，翻涌云海裹挟着白日正冲破海市蜃楼，半明半昧的离子流在云端翻滚，扬晖吐火、曜野蔽泽

罗渽民此刻想逃离这番看似希望盛放的景象。如果无垠的云潮是燃尽的香灰，太阳就是那一息尚存的线香头。罗渽民就像一只飞蛾，他想飞往黎明前那看似无法预知的黑暗，但他知道那里有一束燃炬等着他

与此同时，黄仁俊背上简易通讯装备包，右侧腰带别上一把M9，左右胸前的小放量口袋被四排填满9mm口径子弹的弹夹塞得满满当当。

为了确保行动隐蔽性，黄仁俊还为手枪装上了微穿孔消音器。一切准备就绪后，他随战友一起踏上了飞往东京的C-5M

似乎生于亚热带季风地区的人们血液里有一种与生俱来的勇，在这个以风景名胜著称的沿海城市每年都会有大大小小不下百次游行示威活动。罗渽民嫌在比佛利山庄的豪宅沙发里坐得屁股发麻，就跟着他的朋友捣鼓起来

他在脸上画上彩虹，身穿扎染彩虹色T恤，把头发用彩色玉米淀粉随意挑染出几根彩虹后前往好莱坞大道

那是个礼拜天，倒霉催的黄仁俊好不容易有一个舒服的休息日，一通电话就把他从舒适的席梦思双人床扔到了混乱不堪的维稳现场

其实在防暴车上拿着冲锋枪站上一天对黄仁俊来说不是难事，毕竟这里不是韩国——每逢游行必有警民冲突，每每拿着高压水枪对准无辜的市民扫射时黄仁俊总会感觉身负罪恶

而且不能摸枪算什么特警？

黄仁俊就这么以一幅居高临下的姿态看着这场支持同性恋婚恋合法权益游行示威活动，尽管他也是这场游行活动的受益者

但他除了将兴奋抑制于厚重的防弹背心下之外别无他法，只能安安静静搜查着游行队伍里躁动不安、可能随时被引爆的定时炸弹

顺便寻找他的下一任天菜

或许爱情冥冥中自有天意，罗渽民可能也想不到，他往防暴车上无意的一瞥就像爱神丘比特之箭，看着像是歪打正着，就恰好射中了黄仁俊肋下三分的位置

很疼，很值得铭记

为什么说是看似歪打正着，因为黄仁俊以为那种一看就是直男的跳脱小子想瞄的是站在自己旁边风情万种的已婚女上司——黄仁俊尤其不能理解，为什么他的上司要涂着浓烈辣目的荧光粉口红，刻意将平日的制服换小一码后收紧腰带，逢男人就摘下墨镜释放艰难从卷翘长睫中透出的魅力电眼

这女人该不会认为这些被掰弯的男人还会看上她吧？

可能是为了放大双眼效果，他那女上司估计是把一整支睫毛膏都给用了。如果此时有一阵风，一定能吧她的睫毛吹塌

黄仁俊强忍笑意，迅速跑下驾驶室，驱车赶往游行终点，准备人群安全疏散工作

人群疏散得差不多后，换好常服的黄仁俊就看见了刚结束游行转头就走进gay bar的罗渽民，想也没多想就跟了上去

这个酒吧叫什么黄仁俊已经全然不记得了，但他依然记得，这个酒吧用了不落俗的粉色霓虹管点缀。深入这片被缭绕的电子烟雾包覆的伊甸园，放眼望去就是形形色色的男性在调情

其实在这里的任何一个人都不应该被打上标签——Homosexual,Bisexual,Pansexual,Transgender……这些形形色色的title在这里随着外界偏见一并消失，几乎每个人脸上还带着刚才游行结束时沾染上的七色粉末，这才是他们最真实的内里。黄仁俊看见一对在声色犬马中晃动胯部，接吻发出的声响伴随Sam Smith的《Dancing With A Stranger》慢摇敲出的鼓点能使男伴沦陷，他的爱人跪下扶起他时还不忘撩高他的衣服下摆。纸醉金迷让人沉沦，难以自拔

黄仁俊穿梭在他们中间，他在依靠灵敏的嗅觉寻找罗渽民

他们此前并无交集，但是黄仁俊凭直觉就能知道独属于罗渽民的蜜桃味，这或许算是另一意义上的心有灵犀

一语成谶，罗渽民正站在粉色LED灯下吞吐着水蜜桃爆珠，与此同时罗渽民一不留神被呛了一口烟，转头咳嗽时对上了黄仁俊

噢，我发射出去的箭原来在这

黄仁俊倒是落落大方，从烟盒里挑了支柑橘爆珠就走过去要火——任谁看都知道罗渽民是被家里保护得很好的清纯男大学生，不然凭他这年纪和这声肌肉，谁还会偷偷跑来gay bar吸女生才会抽的果味爆珠啊，早就飞叶子点锡纸了

借火成功后，黄仁俊自然而然的跟所谓清纯男大学生热络的聊了起来

“是不是在南加州大洛杉矶分校上学？我巡逻的时候好像见过你”  
“是啊哥哥”  
“哥哥怎么能连着见我两次？”  
黄仁俊低头勾起了嘴角  
“因为工作”  
“唔…不是吧，我听说特警如果没有特殊安排不能随便调换工作地点的哦！”

这下轮到黄仁俊懵了，这明明是体制内不成文的规定，更不要说被传到不相关的人耳朵了  
“…你不信我？”  
体型上略为瘦小的黄仁俊被罗渽民反手摁在墙上，手臂像雏鸡的嫩翅动弹不得

“我们家的床垫很贵的，哥哥要不要体验一下它的价值？”

罗渽民在车上差点没把持住，正准备解开金属搭扣就被黄仁俊一记锁喉镇住

黄仁俊这次锁喉的力度要比以往稍大，几乎每个被他锁喉过的冲动男人下体都会瞬间疲软。罗渽民看起来年轻而且精瘦，但该有肌肉的地方一处都没少

最重要的是黄仁俊今天完了随身带套，他可不想跟不熟男人真的搞起来

尽管他内心对罗渽民深信不疑，但这毕竟跟身体健康有关，可不敢乱开玩笑

但是铡刀架在脖子上，一切也由不得黄仁俊。罗渽民火急火燎地把黄仁俊推进屋内，迅速控制窗帘关上后用青涩莽撞、不成熟的吻技讨好黄仁俊

因为有过经验，黄仁俊对第二次的要求也会比第一次高。如果说第一次是单纯的开苞经验，那么第二次就是黄仁俊希望的得到肉体和精神双重愉悦的性体验

但是这个看似喜欢花天酒地的少爷好像真的没有经验？黄仁俊就主动担起了调教罗渽民的任务

“放松……放松”  
黄仁俊嘴里喷出的热气打在罗渽民潮红的耳廓，没来得及取下的施华洛世奇钻石耳钉就这么蒙上了一层薄雾。黄仁俊一开始没在意，双手挽着罗渽民细长的脖颈，从耳廓上方开始用舌尖轻轻舔舐他耳廓上的透明绒毛一直舔到耳垂

在舌尖触碰到冰冷的金属底座时，黄仁俊跟即将攀上高峰的罗渽民一齐打了个战栗。但黄仁俊没有就此停手，他含住了罗渽民的耳垂，灵巧的舌头捣开了钻石耳钉后放过了罗渽民，将八箭八心切割的钻石微微放置在双唇之间 用他那双好看的桃花眼直勾勾盯着罗渽民

罗渽民看着表面沾着些许晶莹剔透的口水的殷红嘴唇，中间点缀着再怎么夺目的钻石都与他无关。他深陷于黄仁俊深不见底的深色瞳孔，大脑还没来得及做出反应，罗渽民就迅速把嘴撞上了黄仁俊的双唇，黄仁俊被吓一跳，差点把钻石吞进去。他用力掰开不要命的夺取黄仁俊口中空气的罗渽民的脸，吐出钻石后又让罗渽民盖上续命

罗渽民疯狂索吻的同时手不安分的在黄仁俊背后乱摸，还在黄仁俊一节节凸起的脊椎骨上缓缓打圈。黄仁俊的口腔被罗渽民无情地搜刮，再加上来自背部的刺激，很快黄仁俊的唾液腺被全部调动起来。因为嘴小，黄仁俊很快就包不住涎液，从嘴角流淌锁骨。罗渽民第一次感受到占有的喜悦，他放过了被吻的几乎撅过去的黄仁俊，抬起了他瘫软无力的下肢，将他抱到床上

就在罗渽民啪嗒啪嗒解着金属搭扣时，黄仁俊一手摁住了罗渽民兴奋地想要探出头来跟黄仁俊见面的小弟

“有套吗臭弟弟”  
“当然没有！”  
黄仁俊叹了口气，而且他意识到，突然冷掉的气氛是因他造成的  
于是他二话不说，一手揽过罗渽民的脖子，另一只手灵巧的解开了自己的裤子，三下五除二两个人就这么在3.5米的大床上坦诚相见

该死，又是下位。黄仁俊厌倦了被人欺压的感觉，反手把罗渽民推倒在床上，不由分说开始啃食罗渽民的锁骨

罗渽民急了，自己该不会带了个1回来吧？但他同时又感觉很刺激，就一直让黄仁俊的机车碾压过他的敏感地带

暂时放他一马？

怎么可能！老子是1的地位必须老子争取！

但罗渽民决定先逗逗黄仁俊

趁黄仁俊不注意的时候，罗渽民手又抚上了黄仁俊的后颈，慢慢手掌变成五指，像挖土机一样开拓黄仁俊的头皮，另外一只手也不安分，直接抓住了黄仁俊的小兄弟，强行摁头认亲

头皮真的是刺激性欲一大可行之处，黄仁俊此时情欲主导了大部分理智，日常战术理论早就忘到九霄云外去了，这就导致罗渽民重新占据了攻位，自己又要做0

但黄仁俊好像还没意识到，他感觉自己的下体开始爆出青筋，欲望的浪潮拍打着大脑，他几乎在吻到罗渽民小腹并抬起头来与罗渽民对视的一瞬间射了出来。晶莹的白浊尴尬的射在罗渽民躺着的被单上，那个位置看起来就像是黄仁俊刚把罗渽民办了一样

但大家都知道并非如此

趁黄仁俊还在发呆，罗渽民又一把推倒黄仁俊，准备开冲的时候他像是突然想到什么，小心翼翼地问哥哥

“男生好像不能直接进去对吧”  
“……”  
着实无语  
黄仁俊只好自己给自己扩张，与此同时另一只手套弄着罗渽民的粗大

说来好笑，黄仁俊天生手小，第一次时他帮一个黑人大哥套弄的时候刚好一只手能握住；但面对罗渽民，黄仁俊的手好像又变小了，他不得不求助于罗渽民  
“帮帮我弟弟”  
“先叫我老公”  
“…老公”  
“不够！”  
黄仁俊鼓起腮帮子，用力喊出  
“老公！好想跟你做爱！”  
“求求你快点了，帮我扩张啊渽民……哦不老公～”

那先做到这份上  
罗渽民开始伸一根手指去试探黄仁俊的穴口，黄仁俊随着罗渽民手指的进出穴口也跟着有频率的收缩。罗渽民逐渐增大筹码，两根、三根…黄仁俊感受着下体被逐渐充满的感觉，火山口处岩浆翻滚冒出噗嗤噗嗤的声音，溅出一两滴滚烫的岩浆，在洁白床单上留下夸张的无色火漆印

罗渽民迫不及待将自己硬挺的小弟从黄仁俊手里抽出，肆无忌惮捅进了黄仁俊体内的温热。两人都被这瞬间的充实感满足，不约而同都发出了呻吟。黄仁俊甜腻的嗓音无疑给罗渽民打了一剂催情剂，但这量是致命的

黄仁俊的腿被罗渽民叠成M字，双手穿过交叠处撑在床垫上用力向黄仁俊的下体突进，每一次进犯都让黄仁俊收紧甬道，而这一充实感又刺激着罗渽民让他的下体有肿胀一圈。床榻因剧烈运动发出的吱呀声试图掩盖他们的呻吟声和发自泛滥成灾的交合处一塌糊涂的水声。黄仁俊双手无力地交叠在罗渽民后颈，把脸深埋在他的锁骨处嘴里吐出因为猛烈撞击变得支离破碎的呻吟。他的脸烧得让他分不清现实与梦境，烧得罗渽民直接感受到了电熨斗直接贴在肌肤的感觉，三重折磨几乎让两人随着窗外流星坍塌

几近真空的甬道完整拓印着罗渽民粗大的性状，包括突起的青筋和精致的马眼。如果仔细看，或许还能看到黄仁俊在罗渽民每次进入时被微微顶起的小腹肚皮

不知过了多久，罗渽民感觉到肩窝处的湿润——可能是黄仁俊的口水、汗水或者泪水，总之很淫靡，让罗渽民不敢直视，他怕他一看到就会控制不住自己的力度把身下人操碎。罗渽民继续发狠地操弄起来，黄仁俊的声调又往上拔高了几个度，突刺结束后罗渽民把长枪退了出来，前端渗透出透亮的精液被罗渽民悉数抖落在床单上。他也是这时才看清楚黄仁俊的状态——双目失焦，额前的刘海被汗浸湿，嘴唇红肿边界模糊。罗渽民低头看了看自己的胸口，原来他在那颗痣上留下了一个草莓勋章

罗渽民还不想那么早结束，捞起瘫软在床上的黄仁俊以跪着背对他的体位，草草撸了几把后顺着泥泞不堪的后庭挺了进去

“啊！”黄仁俊差点被突然的袭击冲撞出去，他伸手胡乱向前抓住了床头，但又被罗渽民牵了回来。

罗渽民的手开始揉捏黄仁俊胸前的红豆，一下一下让乳晕一圈一圈往外泛着淫荡的红。与此同时，黄仁俊的后庭接近濒临崩溃的火山，穴口处的嫩肉早已被操的泛红，被罗渽民越来越硬的粗大带进带出

“仁俊～转头亲一下我～”  
好狠，这么难的体位还要转头去满足他。黄仁俊喘着粗气就着呻吟艰难的拧动脖颈，罗渽民觉得不够，上手捏过他的下巴就往嘴里送

原本就因氧气不足而喘着粗气的黄仁俊此时更为危险，他向前挺了挺上半身，后庭又一次贴近了罗渽民的下体。罗渽民仿佛得到鼓励般放过了黄仁俊的嘴，让他短暂获取一些氧气。还没等黄仁俊反应过来，罗渽民马上掐住黄仁俊的脖子——都说窒息可以增加性交快感，罗渽民决定用他即将到手的小漂亮试试

逐渐濒死体验慢慢让黄仁俊失去反应，胡言乱语和下面来自洞穴深处的洪灾相匹配，他开始求罗渽民，虽然此时他忘记了大部分事情，却依然没忘记对身后人的称呼

“老公…射…射在里面”

黄仁俊完全变了调的声音就像是狐狸求欢时发出的尖锐叫声，此时黄仁俊更喜欢这种性欲完全占据大脑内存的感觉。如果罗渽民在关键时刻退出或者停下，黄仁俊绝对要找一个月黑风高夜将罗渽民拖至小树林狠狠地操。前端断断续续射出透明液体不断暗示着罗渽民

黄仁俊需要他

诱惑与欲望,一层一层地撞击着岩壁,终于浪打上了礁石,却终得到舒展,就像波纹一圈圈的荡漾去,打翻的蜜罐流出一层层的黏腻。

钥匙紧紧和钥匙孔契合，罗渽民嘴里除了操字什么也吐不出来，脏话就这么轮流在两国语言之间来回切换，但不管怎么样黄仁俊都爱听。

所以黄仁俊现在是他的小漂亮了吧，罗渽民如是说。那这样他就可以肆无忌惮的折磨他了

最后一下冲刺，罗渽民听话地停在了里面，犹如火山爆发般岩浆炽热的浊白烫醒了黄仁俊。他慢慢感受着逐渐酸胀的后腰，先于罗渽民倒在了床上昏睡过去。两个人流出的液体就像打翻的牛奶，伴随玻璃碎渣淌了整张床铺

罗渽民趁黄仁俊睡着把他抱去洗了个澡——他怕明天起来站都站不稳，也别说黄仁俊，看着他红肿的后穴口周围还有斑驳浓稠的精液，罗渽民估计他翻身都难。洗澡的时候黄仁俊嘴里还不时吐出分辨不出语言的梦呓，令罗渽民心疼。洗完澡后罗渽民迅速换好了新的床单，抱着黄仁俊酣然入睡

第二天起床，黄仁俊就发了高烧，连着三天起不来床，一星期的班全请了

就是因为罗渽民黄仁俊的年终奖没了，罗渽民也愿意为此负一辈子的责任

tbc


End file.
